Mock the Week
Mock the Week is a British panel quiz presented by Dara Ó Briain . It is made by production company Angst Productions for BBC Two , where it was first broadcast on 5 June 2005 .Each episode attracts about 3.5 million viewers. [1] The series was created by Dan Patterson and Mark Leveson , who were responsible for the improvisation program Whose Line Is It Anyway? , [2] the series which Llamas is based. Mock the Week is seen as a cross between Whose Line and Have I Got News For You , the English original of this was news . The intro music is "News of the World", a song by The Jam . Content [ hide ] *1 Concept *2 Teams *3 Rounds **3.1 Headliners **3.2 Between the lines **3.3 Newsreel **3.4 Spinning the news **3.5 If this is the answer, what is the question? **3.6 Scenes we'd like to see *4 Episodes Concept [ edit ] In the program, the two panels to try to score points by answering questions about the news of the past week, although the questions and games primarily an introduction to impromptu questions as many points as possible stand-up comedy , rather than lead to serious competition. It often happens that only members of the same team playing in a round, and ends with presenter Ó Briain 'points for everyone. " Teams [ Edit ] There are two teams of three comics with Hugh Dennis and Chris Addison , on the one hand, and Andy Parsons on the other. Each team is completed by changing guests. Parsons's official permanent member from season 3 and Addison since the 10th season. In previous seasons they were regular guests. In season 1 and 2 was Rory Bremner regular guest with two guys in his team. From season 1 to 7 was Frankie Boyle regular at Hugh Dennis' team. [3] From season 4 to 9 was Russell Howard permanent member of the team of Andy Parsons. Rounds [ edit ] These are the rounds that are more frequent in Mock the Week . Headliners [ edit ] This round is played by all players. A photo of a celebrity who appears in the news has been accompanied by initials of a headline. The team members must guess what those initials stand for, so what was the headline. The round is usually won by Andy Parsons. Between the lines [ edit ] This game takes place in the Press Pit , a kind of desk next to where Dennis is. A player trying to imitate that week was in the news and one press conference shows. The other player tells what that person really wants to say. Newsreel [ edit ] This round is played by one player from each of the teams. A new report is played without sound. The players have meanwhile tell what the people say in the picture, although in practice it is often hardly has to do with what's really happening. The best individual player wins. Spinning the news [ edit ] This round is played in the Performance Area . There is a "Random News Generator" with different topics. A subject (eg, the Olympic Games , the police , Scotland ) is randomly selected, and players are offered to volunteer for this show a lot. stand-up comedy From the second season got this round still another name, often related to an event in the news, such as " Harry Potter and the Wheel of News ". If this is the answer, what is the question? [ edit ] This game is played by all panelists. There are six categories presented to one of the players. Chooses one, and the answer appears to a question. All players must guess which question should go. Prior to this answer Scenes we'd like to see [ edit ] This is usually the last round. All players go to the Performance Area . Here is a screen 'scenario', after which they must do if this should ever happen a suggestion. Topics have been "Things the Queen would never say" and "Unlikely phrases from the last Harry Potter book." This game is very similar to "Scenes from a hat" from the British and American versions of Whose Line Is It Anyway? , which is done the same, except that the suggestions for scenarios are randomly drawn from a hat. Episodes [ edit ] Category:2005 television series debuts